Stans Birthday
by commononsense
Summary: It's Stans Birthday. After a long party, things are dieing down..." Still a work in progress
1. The Birthday

Stan's Birthday

I do not own Southpark or any of the characters in Southpark.

Chapter 1

Stans birthday party had died down by now, there was only a few people left in the living room. Among these were Eric, Kyle and Kenny. The couch was occupied by Tweek and Craig who were watching re-runs of Terrance and Philip, both of them were only half awake, slumped on each other. The room itself was a complete mess, wrappers, cups and plates scattered across the floor, creating a minefield for anyone other then the kids.

Eric was teasing a drunk Kenny with a Twinkie they found behind the couch,

"Hey Kenny, ill give you $10 to eat this..." Eric said, holding the obviously mouldy Twinkie, grinning slightly. Kenny mumbled something, but loses his balance and falls to the floor, which sends Eric into a fit of giggles.

Kyle enters from the kitchen to find that Stans place was taken by Craig.

"Hey, where did Stan go?" Kyle asks a semi-conscious Craig.

"Uuumm..." Craig looks up at kyle "Ask Cartman" he says as he drops back down to the sofa, pushing Tweek off himself and onto the floor. Kyle looks over at Eric who is still trying to sell the Twinkie to Kenny.

"I..." Kyle begins, but then decides against it "Never mind, I'll go look for him myself."

Tweek, who is woken up by being shoved off the couch and the noise around him sits up suddenly twitching and looking all around. "Oh god! Oh dear, oh dear"

"You look like you could use some coffee, Tweek." Craig gestures towards the kitchen. "While your at it, make me one, will ya?"

Still twitching he nervously walks towards the kitchen. Kyle makes his way up the stairs and into the hallway.

Down the hallway only 1 door is left open, a beam of light slices through the darkness of the hall. Stan was in his room, sitting at his desk. His head resting on his arms.

Kyle knocks as he enters the room. "Hey, Stan... why are you not downstairs? This is your party after all."

Stan keeps his head down, talking into his sleeve "I know..."

"What's wrong?" Asks Kyle, as he moves in, sitting on Stans bed, across from the desk. Stan lifts his head up, and kyle notices a tear streak down his cheek, dangling on his chin, before dropping off onto Stan's coat "...What-" Kyle began, but was interrupted by Stan, who had flung his arms around him, knocking him back flat on the bed. Stan laid parallel to Kyle, digging his face into his shoulder.

"I... I don't want you to go." Stan said, holding onto Kyle.

"I- I'm not going anywhere." Kyle tells Stan.

Stan was upset because Kyle was moving to a town, an hour's drive from Southpark, because his dad got a new job there, and didn't want to commute the distance every day. Although Kyle had to this to the group a few weeks back, as the days faded away and the deadline approached, it dawned on Stan that his best friend would be leaving. Sure they could see each other now and then, but they wouldn't have the time to hang out like they did now. Kyle sat up, helping Stan support himself into an upright position.

"I'll call you." Kyle whisper into Stans ear "Whenever I can." Stan looks up from Kyles shoulder, his eyes brimming with tears.

"But..." Stan wipes away the rogue tears "I wont get to see you..." Kyle knows that this is probably true, his dad wouldn't be too happy to drive all that distance just for him to see his friend. Kyle sighs lightly, trying to find a silver lining.

Outside in the hallway a muffled voice is heard, followed by an all too familiar voice.

"...Yeah, I bet Kyle's trying to 'Jew' Stan out of his birthday money." Eric sniggered as he walked down the hallway with Kenny trailing behind in his drunken stupor. Knowing that Stan wouldn't want Eric seeing him in the state that he's in, Kyle quickly gets up and meets Eric at the bedroom door. At first sight of Kyle, Eric is surprised, but then a smile makes light of the situation.

"so, I can safely assume you've just murdered Stan, and are now trying to hide the evidence, how Jewish of you." Eric jokes, Kenny finally reaches the door and leans on the wall beside it. "If you were to split the 'loot' then ill have no proble-"

"Now is not the best time Cartman." says Kyle bluntly, obviously not impressed with Eric's Jewish jibes. "Shouldn't you be going home, anyway?"

"Why is that Kyle? You want us out the picture, otherwise your going to have to murder us too?" says Eric continuing with his version of the story. "You might as well give up now, Kyle, I've already called the cops, they should be here any minute now."

while all of this was going on, Stan had managed to compose himself. Putting on his hat, he walks over to the mirror to make sure it doesn't look too obvious that he was crying. After a quick check, he decides its fine, and walks up behind kyle, opening the door further.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan says, moving in front of kyle and looking down the hallway at Kenny.

"Oh, looks like your off the hook... for now, Kyle" Eric says, then turns to Stan "Kenny was wondering if he could stay here tonight because he says that he thinks your super-awesome and cool and your his bestest fri-"

"-You want to stay over, don't you Cartman?" Stan says cutting Eric's speech short. "Its fine, as long as you don't mind sharing with Kenny. He had already asked me a few days back."

"Weak... do I have to? Kenny smells of poor people." at this point Eric has lost all validity in his lies. And he knew it, turning to Kenny "Godamit- Why didn't you tell me you ass-hole!" hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Kenny although oblivious to what was actually happening found it hilarious that through his own actions (or lack of) he made Eric look like a fool.

"Look, we only have 1 spare bed. Your either sharing, or your going home." Stan says, grasping a hold of the situation at hand surprisingly fast, to Kyles delight, for he was having a hard time dealing with Eric's Obnoxiousness.

"Euhhh" Eric wined "But cant I just share with you?"  
"Kyle is sharing with me, he also asked in advanced." Stan replied, to Kyles surprise, because they never had a talk about if he was staying over or not, Kyle was planning on going home soon. He tried to conceal his surprise as much as he could.

"Fine then, lets go back downstairs Kenny." Eric makes do with what he has achieved. "You two going to join us?"

"Y-yeah." Stan answered, slightly unsure.

"Well, whatever. Me and Kenny are going to challenge Tweek to drink 10 cups of coffee, arnt we Kenny?" Eric pokes Kenny back to life and leads him down the hall. Kenny wasn't all there, and stumbled in order to keep up with Eric.

As they went down the stairs, and out of earshot, Stan turned to Kyle as he closed the door behind him "...Thanks" he said, looking at the ground.

"For what?" Kyle asked, slightly confused.

"Being my friend." said Stan as he walked past towards the bed. Kyle grabbed his arm as he past him, stopping him in mid stride.

"I never said I was staying tonight." Kyle said, turning Stan to face him, moving his hand down Stan's arm and holding onto his hand. Stan blushed slightly averting his gaze, he knew that during that conversation he had said something which was deep in his subconscious without noticing. "When were you going to ask me?"

Stan stood there, still holding kyles hand "Well- I-." he began but stopped as he felt overcome with emotion. He tightened his grip on Kyles hand slightly, he could feel his heart racing.

"Are you -" Kyle begun but was interrupted as Stan pulls him closer to him, closing his eyes and landing a kiss on Kyles lips. The abrupt action stuns Kyle, his eyes widen as he feels Stan's surprisingly soft lips against his. A warm blush radiates through his cheeks.

Stan was the one who pulled away first, still holding onto Kyles hand. There was an awkward 5 seconds before either of them had said anything, during these seconds Stan couldn't look away from the emeralds which were Kyles eyes.

"...Stan" Kyle says, looking right back into his eyes, his cheeks still burning. Kyle holds Stan closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder, holding him in a warm embrace. Stan held on tightly to Kyles chest.

"Please... Stay" Stan mumbles into kyles shoulder.

Smiling, Kyle runs his fingers through Stan's hair. "When have I ever let you down, Stan?" Stan looks up from his shoulder, his cheeks stained with tears. "Come." Said Kyle softly, guiding him towards the bed, laying Stan down then sitting beside him. "You know, ill never forget you, Stan." Kyle speaks gently into Stan's ear. He proceeds to put his arm across Stan's chest and holds him tightly, slowly sliding his hand down the back of Stan's trousers.

Stan, who has been motionless until this point, looks down at Kyle's red curls on his chest. He could feel Kyles hand hold onto his ass, letting out a silent gasp. "I'll never forget you to..." he said caressing the back of Kyle's head "...Kyle?" Kyle looks up at him, smiling innocently. "Are you- sure you want to stay?"

Stan asks, to clarify that Kyle was acting on his own heart. Kyle's smile broadens at this question.

"I'll give you a birthday present that only I can give you." he says calmly, giving Stan's ass a squeeze.

While all of this was going on, out in the hallway, Kenny had just came out of the toilet and had over-heard them talking, but was curious as to what was actually going on. Slowly, he pushed the door ajar revealing a glimpse of Kyle & Stan on the bed, his eyes widened as they adjusted to the lighting. He took 2 steps back, before running as composed as a drunken horse down the hallway, he had to tell Eric. He managed to reach halfway down the stairs before tripping over himself and flying head first down the flight of stairs. Drunk and a little concussed, the little warrior battled on, to the kitchen which Eric was raiding for Cheesey Poofs. As Kenny entered the room, Eric notices blood dripping from his nose.

"Dude, did you just fall down the stairs- AND not even consider asking me to videotape it?"

"No, but 've got-" Kenny checks his nose, wiping it with his sleeve, and looking disappointed at the blood stain he just created "-somethings for you to see..."  
"What is it Kenny... Kenny? Tell me Kenny, did you find Kyles Jew-gold, Kenny? Don't Jew me out of this Kenny"

"Its Kyle and-" Kenny stopped, he knew it would be easier to show Eric then to explain it in his current situation. Grabbing Eric and pulling him through the living room, kicking over cups and bowls in the process. Tweek and Craig were now asleep, it seems that Craig had fallen asleep first, and Tweek had again, fallen asleep leaning on him. The TV still on, but only static (the tape had run to an end). Kenny was struggling to get Eric's co-operation when it came to getting him up the stairs.

"Kenny- I swear to god, if all this is just so you can show me the dump you just took, I will murder you!" Said Eric struggling with Kenny, Kenny abstractly shook his head and kept on tugging on his jacket. They finally reach the top of the stairs. Kenny who is now worse for ware and cannot go any further, falls down at the crest of the stairs, pointing at Stan's door he says "Check it out!"

"What?" Eric exclaims loudly.

"Shhh... Keep quiet, and just check it!" Kenny whispered as he lay on the floor.

Eric slowly crept towards the door, peering round slowly. A moment later he turns back to Kenny. "What exactly am I looking for?" Kenny fixed him with a awkward look, as if it wasn't obvious. "What?" Eric shrugs back at him.

Kenny scrambles up onto his feet, meandering towards the door, and poking his head around the corner. As his eyes adjusted to the light again, all he could see was Stan sleeping, and after a closer inspection on his tip-toes he could see Kyle on the other side, facing away, also sleeping.

"You know Kenny, sometimes I hate you..." Eric says heading back down the hall. "Next time you see someone SLEEPING, make sure not to tell me." he says sarcastically. The words hitting Kenny like tiny pins, although small, they penetrated deep into his heart. Kenny knew what he had saw, but as time prevailed he was beginning to thing that maybe the alcohol had fuelled such an illusion. Looking back into the room he sees Stan still sleeping, no movement. Maybe it was all in his head. He closes the door slowly trying to make as little sound as possible, hanging his head in shame.

_If only... _Kenny thinks to himself as he stumbles back down the hallway.


	2. The Morning

Stan's Birthday

I do not own Southpark or any of the characters in Southpark.

Chapter 2: The Morning

the sun seeped in through the blinds as the morning sun emerged over the horizon. Kyle's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Looking to the right, away from the window, he noticed Stan was still asleep. His arms around Kyles waist, head resting on his shoulder. Kyles mind drifted back to yesterday night, what he had said. What he'd done. But to his own surprise, he didn't feel like he had done wrong, it felt right.

Stan stirred a little, pulling Kyle closer subconsciously, startling Kyle out of his blissful daze. Stan awoke, he smiled to himself, for a second he thought that what happened the night before could have been a dream, but it was as real as the morning dew on the window.

"You awake?" Kyle asks nudging him softly.

"Yeah, I think so..." replies Stan. Kyle softly lifts Stan's arm off himself and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You... want anything?"

"Glass of milk would be good." Stan says rolling onto his back stretching out across the bed. Kyle nodded as he headed out the room. As he walked down the corridor he noticed that the spare room door was left slightly opened. Curious to see if Eric had braved sharing a bed with Kenny, he justified a reason to take a look. Opening the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible the room is a mess, but was probably like that before they got to it, after all it is a spare room. When his eyes met the bed, he couldn't quite make out what was what, there was a large bump which he assumed was Eric, Kenny was lying on top of the covers, sprawled in what looked like a very awkward position, god knows how he fell asleep like that. Closing the door quietly as to not wake them up, Kyle continues down the hallway, and downstairs. As Kyle was navigating through the cups and cutlery which were scattered across the floor, some movement caught his attention over on the couch. Craig and pushed Tweek off him as he sat up, stretching his arms.

"Morning."Kyle says, straightening up his foot positioning between 2 plates.

" What time is it?" asks Craig, rubbing his eyes. Kyle looks at his watch.

"10:30" Kyle says. Craig slumps back down onto the sofa.

"Too early... Wake me up at 12" Craig curls up into one of the sofa's corners.

Kyle continued to the kitchen, still a mess because Eric hadn't put everything back after he raided the cupboards. Picking up two glasses from the top shelf cupboard, Kyle walks over to the fridge and pours out two glasses of milk. As he puts the milk back, and turns around he is slightly startled when Stan walks into the kitchen.

"What was taking you so long?" Stan asks sitting down at the table.

"Oh, I just checked in on Kenny- and Cartman" explained Kyle "I just wanted to see if Cartman was willing to share a bed with Kenny. To be honest, I feel sorry for Kenny, Cartman's fat ass probably took up most of the bed."

"Were they asleep?" Stan asks, holding back a smile at Kyles observation.

"Yeah, doubt they had much sleep though."said Kyle as he sat down across the table from Stan, sliding the glass over the table.

"Thanks."

Kyle watches as Stan slowly drinks his milk, becoming slightly self-conscious he quickly takes a few sips from his glass.

Looking at the bottom of his empty glass, the remnants of milk glazed the walls of the cup, Stan says quietly "About last night..." he pauses to look up at Kyle, who had stopped drinking. "You... You mind keeping it between us?" Kyle looked at him quite surprised.

"What? You think I'm going to tell Cartman? Giving him more reason to hate me?" Kyle jokes "Look, if you don't tell anyone, I wouldn't either" Kyle smiles at the look of relieve on Stan's face, which melds into a smile.

"You're ..." Stan begins but cant seem to find the words

"-Your friend" Kyle finishes the sentence for him. Stan looks up to find Kyle looking right back at him, smiling.

The silence was broken by a muffled thump, followed by some shouting and a door being slammed upstairs. Kenny stumbles into the kitchen. Kyle and Stan attention was caught by the face that he had his Parker on, and that's it. Although it covered down to his knees,as he walked it would reveal slightly more then he intended or possibly knew. Still a little drunk, he weaved towards the fridge, acknowledging Stan and Kyle as he walked past.


End file.
